<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>legacy by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551919">legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles'>problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Drabbles [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia tries to teach Cora how to full shift.</p>
<p>prompts: future &amp; practice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cora Hale &amp; Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Drabbles [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>teenwolfdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s just—Y’know, you just <em>feel </em>it.”</p>
<p>Cora cocked a brow, her lips twisted with amusement. “No, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>An irritated growl escaped Malia as she ran a clawed hand through her hair. “Maybe you just can’t do it.”</p>
<p>“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Derek can, you can, Laura could, and so could mom. Even Peter kind of could. The full transformation is a skill that runs in our blood.”</p>
<p>Malia shrugged. “Then get Derek to help you practice. But I don’t think it’s something you can learn. It just happens.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Whatever,” Cora said, rolling her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>